The Line Between Good and Evil
by RainDragon28
Summary: *Sequel to Locked Away* Hiccup is learning how to swordfight with Astrid. And when he's captured by the enemy of his enemy, all he's learned might come in handy.
1. Chapter 1

Viggo stood on the edge of the cliff, looking out on the dark horizon, shimmering stars filling the black background. His gaze was sharp, focusing on the thin line separating the ocean from the sky, directly towards the Dragon Riders' base.

Ryker approached him from behind; joining his younger brother for the short time left before they sailed to Dragon's Edge to finish what had been started. The man cleared his throat to speak, placing a fist in front of his mouth as he did.

''The fleet is ready, Viggo.'' Ryker informed, bringing his hands to his back.

''Excellent...'' Viggo said calmly, a masked desire of spilling blood hidden behind his peaceful expression. ''We'll land on the north side of the island, under the cover of night.'' he briefed, growing a wicked smile.

''Why aren't we taking the whole army?'' Ryker asked, talking to his brother's back.

''Because Hiccup will be expecting us to,'' Viggo clarified, turning to face Ryker, arms crossed. ''And we don't want that.''

''Last time we attacked, they managed to sunk two of our best ships in a row! And there were only two riders defending the base!'' Ryker informed him from the last attack.

''Yes, but you see, that's the difference between last time and now,'' Viggo purred, ''We aren't going there to fight them, brother.''

Ryker gave him a confused look when Viggo paused.

''We're there for the boy, big brother.'' Viggo purred, turning back to face the ocean before him.

''And you think it'll be that easy? The boy might not be as weak as you think he is. Trust me, that chair of yours didn't made a number on him.'' Ryker argued, ''He hung though, he never cracked and never talked.''

''Perhaps,'' Viggo said, rubbing his beard thoughtfully, ''Perhaps you're right. Maybe the boy can't break when he's used alone. But his friends...''

''You really think the other riders will be easier than the lad? Have you looked at them all? The boy isn't a breaking stick. And he's the thinner of them all.'' Ryker said, waving his arms in the air as he spoke.

''That's because he's their leader. Haven't you noticed? The others came back for their missing friend.'' Viggo pointed out.

''So?''

''Without their leader, they're like Night Terrors without commands. They can only function as a group.'' The younger of the brothers continued.

''You don't plan on capturing the other riders are you?'' Ryker asked, hoping the answer would be negative, because he didn't know if he could take down _all_ the riders. And he hated disappointing his brother. ''Or using them against their leader?''

''Of course I don't.'' Viggo answered to Ryker's great relief. ''We're killing Hiccup.''

Ryker took a moment to recover from his brother's words, for it wasn't really like him to talk about murdering people, unless that person truly irritated him.

''Or you sure about this?'' Ryker asked uncertainly. He did hate Hiccup, but never actually planned on killing the boy. ''I've never seen you this upset since—''

''The boy is a threat to us. He must be removed from the picture once and for all.'' Viggo said clearly, fixing the dark horizon, eyes hungry to see real blood.

''Alright.'' Ryker growled, disliking seeing his brother in this state. ''Where do you want me to strike?''

''You won't. I will.'' Viggo said flatly, taking no pleasure to the job he just assigned himself to.

Ryker bared his teeth and walked away, back to the heavily armed ships ready to sail to Dragon's Edge.

Viggo brought back his attention on the endless ocean before him, thinking about the Dragon Riders collapsing as soon as their leader would be out of the picture. Unlike a man like him would usually do, he smiled and thought of it more detailed.

He'll have Hiccup's head.

...

Hiccup hid behind a pole, holding his trusted sword firmly with both hands. He looked around him, searching for any close danger before running straight to a barrel and hiding behind it as well.

''Alright...'' he mumbled to himself before going in. ''This time, for sure.''

He jumped above the barrel and ran straight for the target that lay a couple meters from him now. He was about to sink the blade in the objective when his sword met an axe and collided with a harsh clank, both blades pushing against each other as long as possible. Hiccup stared in his opponent's eyes and pulled back his sword for his adversary to be sent behind him as he rushed in for the final blow.

He raised his weapon and brought it down on the target, his hopes so high at that precise moment. But they soon crushed.

Before his blade went through his target's center, the handle of an axe was pressed against his throat, his adversary holding it in place from his rear, a chin relaxing on his shoulder as he tried to free himself from the grasp.

''You know what they say... You don't have to be faster than the hunter, you just have to be faster the next time.'' Astrid murmured in Hiccup's ear before letting him go.

''Argh..!'' Hiccup gasped as he fell on the floor of the arena. He rubbed the back of his neck and picked up his sword he so called the Endeavour, and pulled himself back to his feet. ''Not fair, you took me by surprise!'' he argued.

''Element of surprise, key to any battle.'' Astrid replied, sheathing her axe to her back and crossing her arms. ''Hiccup, you need to be better than this. If Viggo comes back for you you'll have to learn how to fight him in case Toothless isn't around to protect you. Plus, since you managed to injure him last time you two fought, he's gonna have some bodyguards around him to shield himself. ''

''I know, I know... I just never really needed to fight someone until blood spilled out, before...'' Hiccup said lowly looking down at the ground as if he was ashamed.

''That's not entirely true!'' Tuffnut shouted, enjoying the show below, sitting higher with his sister, Fishlegs and Snotlout, who had been watching from beginning to end as Astrid trained Hiccup on how to swordfight.

'Uh... guys, nooo...'' Hiccup warned, reaching his hands forward to stop the twins before they got carried away.

''Yeah..! He could take out Viggo's entire army all by himself, simply by using Thor's mighty hammer!'' Ruffnut added, her and her brother already gone. And Hiccup couldn't stop them anymore.

The young leader face palmed as soon as he heard the twins tell the story from when him and Snotlout got in a fight, and could only hope Astrid wouldn't get mad and be harder on him for not having told her.

''Oh, Thor...'' Hiccup moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. ''Guys! Can we focus..?''

''But we didn't finished yet!'' Tuffnut complained, looking down at Hiccup as if he was about to murder him for interrupting.

''It doesn't matter.'' Astrid said, putting an end to this nonsense story. ''Come on,'' she gestured to Hiccup to follow, ''you've got some hard work to do.''

Hiccup didn't add a word and followed her to the center of the arena, the Endeavour in hand. The blonde girl put away her weapon and came behind Hiccup, grabbing his hands to help him make the right moves when fighting.

She took hold of Hiccup's left hand holding the Gronckle Iron sword and made some gestures, Hiccup's entire arms following her every move.

''They say once you become an expert,'' she spoke while swinging the sword with his arm following hers, ''your subconscious takes over. That's what we call the muscle memory...''

She made another move, bringing the sword up to attack the adversary and brought it back in a defence pose to block a blow, then the offensive move and finally back in its sheathe.

''And that's how you swordfight.'' she finished letting him go, tracing her hands on his arms as she backed away. She grabbed another sword from the barrel filled with weapons and positioned herself in front of him, ''Now let's see what you've learned.'' And without a warning, she charged at Hiccup, and their weapons collided with a sharp clank of Gronckle Iron against iron.

Hiccup managed to block the her blow, bringing his sword in the defensive pose and brought it back up and attacked, Astrid succeeding to avoid his as well, almost as if she didn't even tried. Astrid was the offensive one, so Hiccup was always the one backing down while she advanced forward.

''You have to fight back, Hiccup. If you keep backing down you'll lose ground and your adversary can easily finish you once you're jammed.'' Astrid advised, swinging her sword offensively at Hiccup who blocked the blow with difficulty. He tried to attack but every time he tried Astrid managed to block and fought back, causing him to keep walking backwards. He suddenly tripped over something and before he could figure out what it was, Astrid's sword's sharp point pressed against his throat just under his chin, forcing him to lift up his face and look up at her. ''Game's over.''

Hiccup looked up at her, giving her his best poker face.

''Come on. Let's go see what the others cooked. I'm starving.'' she said helping him back up to his feet.

''The shield can also be used as a weapon you know...'' Hiccup pointed out; missing his shield he had left in his hut while he trained with Astrid.

''Yeah, I know it can. But you need to learn to be on the offensive and not always on the defensive. Which is why I'm not allowing you to use any.'' Astrid explained as they walked up to their dragons.

Hiccup gave a quiet groan as he climbed up on Toothless, clicking his prosthetic in place and taking to the sky, higher to the Club House where the others had joined to eat.

He knew it was for him she was doing this. In case he happened to bump into Viggo again and needed fight him off. And since Viggo's weapon of choice was the sword, Astrid had been training him to swordfight. He had forged himself a Gronckle Iron sword from the formula Fishlegs had wrote down on paper and gave to him so he could use it to fabric new weapons for the group and armors for the dragons. Since he was the only rider experimented in blacksmithing, he was the one with the job.

Not only was Gronckle Iron strong, but it was also light, easier for Hiccup to hold his sword in combat without struggling too much when it came to make quick gestures.

Not that he was a fan of stylish moves, but he still took it as a helpful bonus.

Toothless and Stormfly landed in front of the Club House. The two riders dismounted and entered the building, leaving the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder to play with the other dragons.

''Harder! I said I wanted to see stars!'' Tuffnut shouted as Ruffnut swung a mace at her brother's head for he asked, ''Ahh...''

Astrid rolled her eyes and sat around the fire pit and grabbed a roasted fish that lay on the grill above the fire, placing it in her plate.

Hiccup did pretty much the same, sitting beside her.

''So? How was it to get beaten for the fifth time?'' Snotlout mocked, resting his chin on his knuckles. ''Not that you could've won anyway.''

''Ha ha, very funny, Snotlout. But Hiccup's actually made some improvements today.'' Astrid said, turning to face Hiccup sitting by her side, smiling kindly.

''Yeah, right. Like he's made a step forward. Oh right, he can't do that because he only has one leg! Ha ha ha!'' Snotlout laughed, leaning on the two back feet of his chair.

Astrid kicked at one of them, sending Snotlout on the floor immediately.

Snotlout growled, glaring at the blonde girl once he lifted his helmet that covered his eyes and sat back on his chair after replacing it for it had followed him.

''Really?'' Fishlegs said, unable to help himself overhearing their conversation about Hiccup making some improvements today. ''Where, exactly?''

''Well he's often of the defence, which isn't a bad thing. He lasted longer than the last time, and his skills have sharpened. Which I take as improvements.'' Astrid notified.

Hiccup didn't really know when he improved for he was too busy fighting her than admire his skills. Not that he dreamed of becoming an awesome swordfighter, but at least learn to use a sword when he'll need to fight off enemies if Toothless' isn't around.

''Hey, Hiccup!'' Tuffnut called, advancing towards him, Ruffnut following him closely, her mace leaning on her shoulder. ''You gotta try this! The first blow is a little rough, but you get used to it.'' Ruffnut raised the mace and swung it for Hiccup's head.

''Wait! What?!'' Hiccup cried out, putting his hands forward. ''No! No blows, blows hurt! UH!'' He ducked just in time, barely missing a mace to the head, and fell on the floor, his legs up on the chair while the rest of him lay lower. ''What is wrong with you two?!''

''Testing if what Astrid said is true.'' Tuffnut answered him, smiling smugly while his sister attacked him.

''So you're just making Ruff attack me?!'' Hiccup gasped, ducking another blow.

''Surprise, is the word we prefer to use.'' Ruffnut said while swinging her mace at him without caring the risk she's taking of injuring him.

''Alright, alright...!'' Astrid interrupted, placing herself between crazy Ruffnut and Hiccup. ''I never said he was ready. So lower your weapon before you hurt him again and we have to start this whole thing over. I'm not feeling like staying on the ground for another three weeks.''

Ruffnut grunted and walked away, leaning her mace back on her shoulder, letting it drop in the corner of the Club House.

''Sorry, lost my head there for a second.'' Ruffnut said, placing her helmet back in place.

''Yeah. Something you and Hiccup would've had in common if you went too far.'' Astrid growled menacingly, as Hiccup sat back on the chair he fell off from.

''Alright, guys, knock it off.'' Hiccup said, before those two got carried away. ''I'm gonna take a quick flight around the island with Toothless. See if I can spot any of Viggo's ships.'' he said, changing the subject quickly.

''I'm coming with you.'' Astrid said, not waiting for him to protest, and followed him out of the Club House.

They both climbed on their own saddle and took the night sky for a flight around Dragon's Edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry it took more time than usual to update but I've been very, very, very, very... busy, studying for school exams. I know you don't care but it doesn't matter. Just throwing out the excuses...**

 **Anyway! Yes I will now do shout-outs! I don't usually do this so it might be weird at first but I guess I'll get used to it. Shout-outs!**

 **...**

 **midnightsky0612: Thanks! And thanks for the support!**

 **LightningAndDeathItself218: It's out! You're welcome! :D**

 **Guest: Here's more!**

 **Icha icha Minato Kyuubi: I know he healed fast... My endings aren't always as good as I want them to be but... That's the way it goes. I'll maybe rewrite Locked Away's ending for it make more sense. Maybe.**

 **1 Fan: I'm glad you do! And here's the update!**

 **AquaticDragon: Yes I do love you guys! If I didn't there probably wouldn't be a sequel... XD just kidding**

 **angelicfrosty: Dum dum dum... You're about to find out! :D**

 **httyd-bh6-fangirl: YES! I put some Hiccstrid into it! :D :D :D**

 **Guest: Here's the update! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid flew above the green land, the cool air giving them shivers as soon as the sun was down.

''I thought we'd start with the north tonight.'' Hiccup proposed as Astrid flew Stormfly closer to him and Toothless.

''Sure,'' Astrid replied, following Hiccup closely. She brought he gaze downwards, overlooking the ocean of trees under her Nadder's wings. She didn't exactly know why, but a sudden presence of an undesired guest hit her. But even though she knew she should always trust her gut feelings, she pushed that sensation aside and focused on the job.

Toothless and Stormfly landed on the platform, allowing their riders to dismount as they lowered themselves.

Hiccup and Astrid walked closer to the edge of the watchtower, looking out at the horizon for any ships that aren't supposed to be there.

''Well, nothing unusual here.'' Astrid said after a moment of watching. ''No sign of Dragon Hunter ships; we should go check out the other beaches.''

Hiccup nodded in agreement, and climbed back on the saddle. But before he took to the sky, his attention was brought to the sand on the beach, the moonlight creating shadows from the footprints and other dug shapes.

Without a word Hiccup flew Toothless closer to the ground, almost landing in the water to see what could've possibly came over here and make such traces.

''Hiccup?'' Astrid asked as she flew Stormfly above him and Toothless, flying on the spot. ''What is it?''

''I'm not so sure...'' he replied, no sure if he was talking to her or himself at the moment, ''I know those are footprints,'' he said, gesturing at the marks in the sand, walking up towards the forest. ''And those possibly ships...'' He traced his fingers in the sand, hoping that what he was thinking wasn't what was happening.

''Sooo, this means that-'' she said.

''Someone came on the island for something. And I'm guessing it's for no good.'' Hiccup said flatly, bringing his gaze up towards the forest the footprints had lead to.

''Viggo?'' Astrid suggested.

''Dagur?'' Hiccup shot.

''Alvin?'' Astrid added, Hiccup turning around to face her immediately as if she had gone mad. ''What? Just throwing out possible explanations..!''

Hiccup focused back on the direction the footprints were going and slowly got to his feet as if something was about to jump out of there at any moment.

Astrid finally landed Stormfly beside him, the Nadder's heavy feet digging in the sand.

''Call me crazy, but,'' Hiccup said, ''I think whoever came, was looking for me.''

Astrid stared down at him before taking a moment to think about the situation, bringing a fist to her chin. ''You're not crazy... Every time someone attacks it's often for you. Why would this time be any different?''

''It doesn't matter.'' Hiccup said, ''If no ships are there, that probably means that whoever came here must of got back home for what they were looking for wasn't there. Look,'' Hiccup said gesturing the large mark from ships in the sand. ''Ships came and left. Anybody who's been here is already gone.''

''I hope you're sure.'' Astrid said an unmasked concern on her face. ''Because if that Someone's still here, we could be in serious trouble.''

Hiccup hopped on his saddle and climbed back up in the night sky, Astrid following him from a distance.

Both riders stayed together for the rest of the watch, flying around Dragon's Edge for any enemy ships or any enemy at all that might be on the island, but at the end, they found nothing and flew back to their base.

''So? Anything?'' Fishlegs asked, walking towards them after Toothless and Stormfly landed on the same platform they took off.

''We've seen footprints and ship marks in the sand on the north beach.'' Hiccup informed, scratching Toothless' head as they talked.

''Some led in the forest but didn't come back.'' Astrid added, walking forward to join the others around the fire pit.

''Oh come on! Really? More invaders!'' Snotlout shouted, throwing his arms in the air. ''We just spent weeks on the ground! Like we just called for someone to come and hurt Hiccup again!''

''If someone's coming for Hiccup, I don't think that Someone is just coming here to simply hurt him. No. If it's Viggo and Ryker, I'm sure they won't be missing their objective this time. _That_ I can assure you.'' Astrid said seriously, addressing herself to everyone in the room at the time.

All careless faces turned to concerned ones, all looking at Hiccup standing beside Toothless.

''I wouldn't worry if I were you. The ships made it clear that they left. I don't think anyone's on the island. I mean, who's insane enough to simply land here and let their vessels leave?'' Hiccup pointed out, not seeming at all nervous about this.

The other riders looked down at the floor, searching for an answer to their leader's question.

''Exactly.'' Hiccup said at last. ''No one would do that. Now you guys stop worrying and get a good night sleep.''

Everybody did as told and went off to their own hut for it was getting really late. All of them but Astrid.

''Hiccup, I don't like this.'' Astrid said with concern as she approached her friend from behind, placing a kind hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup was looking out to the horizon, his gaze never leaving the line between the sea and sky.

''Astrid. So someone came on the island. What tells us that it might not be the ones from the last attack?'' Hiccup purred, turning around to face her for the time he talked.

''Nothing. I know. But like it or not, I had this feeling that someone was on Dragon's Edge before we even saw the prints in the sand.'' she said.

''You know what? You're right.'' Hiccup said after a moment. ''Tomorrow we'll check out the forest to see if anybody's on the island. Stormfly could follow his or their course by tracking them down, and we'll see whether or not that Someone made it off the island or is still on it, alright?''

Astrid nodded and smiled as a thank you and walked away for her own hut, Stormfly following her from behind.

Hiccup watched her go and turned around to face the dark horizon once again, the glowing white moon reflecting in his emerald green eyes. He sat on the edge of the platform, his legs dangling above the distance ground bellow him. Toothless had grown tired and finally settled down behind his rider and slept, snoring heavily for he had had a long day, and was sure not to wake up anytime soon. Hiccup, however, didn't felt tired and just stared at the ocean before him, deep in thoughts about the north beach and Astrid worrying so much and all around that subject. He slowly turned his head to face to woods to his left, thinking about going checking it out so Astrid would believe him that there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

He slowly got up, making sure he didn't disturbed his buddy. He tiptoed around until he made it in the forest behind the base. He didn't stop by his hut to grab his shield and simply grabbed his iron sword he had left in the arena, placing it in its sheath.

So he wandered off without warning anybody and walked through the thick woods on the island, searching for any sign of undesired visitors, even though he was sure there wasn't anybody.

He walked deeper and deeper in the woods, towards the center of the island, coming across some sleeping Terrible Terrors lying on tree branches, proofs that there was nothing unusual here. But that was until he came across sleeping Night Terrors. Unlike most dragons, Night Terrors slept during the day and worked and played during the night... It brought some doubts to Hiccup, so the boy slowly edged closer to take a better look at the dead-to-the-world little black dragons.

''Hey there little fellow...'' Hiccup whispered, scratching one of the little dragons on the neck. The Night Terror didn't seem to be reacting much and gave some deep and happy moans, which wasn't what Hiccup expected. He was actually expecting the small dragon to screech in alert and calm down once he recognized who it was petting him. ''What are you guys doing, sleeping in the middle of the night like that?'' But none of the dragons responded and kept snoring as if they were the happiest dragons on Earth.

Wait a minute...

Hiccup backed off and looked at his surroundings, watching out for danger in case the Someone decided to strike at that very moment.

''Sleeping... happy...'' Hiccup thought out loud, reaching had to his chin. ''What do these things relate themselves to..?'' He studied around the tree as if he was searching for the answer, when his eyes suddenly froze on the ground at the tree's feet. ''Dragon nip...''

The young rider stared down at the little pieces of green grass lying on the ground, unable to move a muscle as if he had been stung by a Speed Stinger twice. Astrid was right. She was right all along. Someone's on the island. Man he should never have left the base to go find out himself. What told him that that Someone isn't standing right behind him? He felt his breath quicken and as soon as he could move he ran.

Ran and ran as fast as his two legs could carry him, back to the base, which was a distance from here now.

The longer he sprinted and didn't see anybody purchase him, the more the thought of him being crazy invaded his mind. But those thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly stepped in something and left him hanging upside down by his good leg.

''Uh..!'' he gasped, trying to figure out what just happened. He studied around him and then looked up at the rope attached around his right ankle, wondering how he could've fell in such trap. ''Oh come on...'' Hiccup groaned, trying to reach up and untie the thing. At first he thought it could've been one of the twins' jokes forgotten from Loki Day, but it was clear that it wasn't, for it only took some instants and two figures appeared, one in front and one behind him.

It didn't took long for the young Dragon Rider to start quiver with fear when he saw who that Someone was, and could only hope his friends would find him before it was too late... again.

''Hiccup!'' Dagur said joyfully, throwing his arms in the air. ''Did you miss me? Of course you did!''

''Oh my Thor! How did you know?'' Hiccup said sarcastically, giving a cheerful face before lowering his eyebrows, looking more mad than happy.

Dagur gave pretty much the same face and lowered himself to be at the same eye level with Hiccup, grass green meeting emerald green.

''You think you're so smug. But who's the one hanging upside down by a rope?'' Dagur said, face to face with his brother. Hiccup had difficulty to look at him carefully, studying the burn marks covering his face, probably caused by small dragons that often wandered in these woods. ''You are!''

The deranged man cheered happily for he had been waiting all those weeks for his brother to wander in one of his traps and finally get a firm hold on him.

''Let me go!'' Hiccup shouted, thrashing wildly around, trying to free himself from the rope hanging him upside down.

''Not a chance.'' Dagur laughed after his moment of celebration.

Before Hiccup could protest, the rope was cut and he fell on the hard ground, giving a gasp of pain. Savage took a hold of his arms as he sat up; keeping him in place in case he suddenly decided to run away. Not that it would happen anytime soon... Savage placed a knife to the boy's throat just to keep him from moving.

''I've been waiting for so long for you to be away of your little dragon and friend's guard,'' Dagur said, ''There's no way I'm letting you slip away from me once more.''

Hiccup stared at him coldly, and if a glare could kill, Dagur would be good as dead about now.

''Alright. What do you want?'' Hiccup sighed, for it was always the same regular conversation each time.

''What a question! You know exactly _what_ I want.'' Dagur growled.

''As a matter of fact, no. No I don't.'' Hiccup said flatly,''Why don't you tell me _what_ you want?''

Dagur tightened his fists in frustration. ''The Dragon Eye...''

''Oh! Right... No not today you won't have it.''

''And why is that?''

''Mmh... Let me think. Because it's between Viggo's hands, _Dagur._ ''

Dagur studied him from head to toe, as if expecting the Dragon Eye to be on him, and then burst out laughing maniacally, throwing his head backwards, reaching a hand to his forehead.

''Y-You bring the funny, Hiccup! I'll give you that.'' he laughed, ''Now, seriously. Where's the Dragon Eye? You can't tell me that you've been defeated by Viggo?''

Hiccup rolled his eyes and brought his gaze back on the deranged Berserker chief.

''I don't _have_ the Dragon Eye.'' Hiccup said firmly between gritted teeth.

Dagur rubbed his beard thoughtfully before speaking. ''Mmh... Fine. Then if we can't get the Dragon Eye...'' he looked down at Hiccup, ''Maybe we'll simply use you. Tell us where it led you to.''

''And if I don't?''

Both men smiled maliciously, Dagur's eyes staring down in Hiccup's.


	3. Chapter 3

**''Libéré, délivré!''**

 **I finished my exams! For the week...**

 **Shout-outs!**

 **...**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Yeah you can say it... uh oh...**

 **midnightsky0612: Yep... Hiccup is in trouble... But what's new..? XD**

 **Lynae218: I can't stop laughing! XD XD But thank you!**

 **AquaticDragon: Thanks! :D**

 **Dimentional Phaser: Updated. :3**

 **Jo: Actually no... Hiccup doesn't know anything in this story XD**

 **Guest: Here's more!**

 **angelicfrosty: Episode, uh? I like it! Thanks! ''To be continued...'' Dum dum dum...**

 **1Fan: Yeah, I've been working on the last chapter like, a couple minutes per days, and that's what it gave. I'll keep working hard! :D Well... I'll try.**

* * *

This time Astrid wasn't going to ignore the feeling. The young girl opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling above her as if searching in the carved wood for the answers to her questions. She woke up from a feeling deep down inside her, telling her that something was awfully wrong. She didn't know what it was but she wasn't going to ignore it like last time.

Astrid removed her covers and walked down her loft and out of her hut with Stormfly by her side. She climbed on her Nadder's back and flew up to the Club House where she spotted Toothless sleeping soundly, turned on his side, exposing his belly.

She landed beside the snoring Night Fury and slid off her own dragon. Carefully, she patted the black dragon's head to wake him up, the dragon's big glowing green eyes looking at her, wondering why she was up at this hour.

''Toothless,'' Astrid whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible. ''Where's Hiccup?''

Toothless expression went from tired to alerted, searching around for his missing rider.

''Easy, easy...'' Astrid said, trying to calm him down, placing her hands forward.

Alright. Something was definitely wrong. If Toothless was here, and Hiccup wasn't...

''Alright, Toothless. You stay here. I'll go get other riders.'' she said after a moment and rushed to her fellow Dragon Riders' huts to wake them up.

It didn't take long for them to take to the sky after Astrid had wakened them up. For the simple reason that Hiccup was missing... again.

They soared above the island; searching for their friend that they had seen and talked to just a couple hours earlier, and had now disappeared. Astrid had ordered Toothless to stay at the base in case Hiccup reappeared suddenly, and fire a plasma blast to indicate them if he had came back. But so far, there wasn't a single sign of him anywhere. The sudden thought of the footprints in the sand on the north beach came to Astrid, and decided to fly straight towards there to see if they could find anything at all.

After a couple minutes, Stormfly landed on the watchtower located on the north beach, the same she and Hiccup had landed on some hours earlier, followed by the other dragons and their riders.

''Maybe Hiccup went for a little night walk, you know.'' Tuffnut shot randomly, Barf and Belch flying on the spot besides Astrid who had dismounted and searched for any sign telling her Hiccup would be here. Not that she expected him to walk all the way here. Just looking for anything that showed he was taken.

''Why would Hiccup take a night walk?'' Snotlout asked, Hookfang holding himself on the top of the tower, above Astrid and Stormfly's heads.

''Why wouldn't he?'' Ruff replied, smiling as she bent forward on Barf's horns.

''Would you two quiet down!'' Astrid snapped, clearly worried about all this. ''I can't hear myself think!''

''Hey guys!'' Fishlegs called, ''I don't mean to interrupt this fascinating debate... But we've got a lot of company.'' he said, pointing at the approaching fleet coming straight at them.

They all gasped at the sight of the Dragon Hunters' fleet sailing towards Dragon's Edge from the north. They could already guess they were coming back for Hiccup. That was pretty clear anyway... Why else would they come here for? It was so obvious Viggo wanted revenge.

''Oh god...'' Astrid breathed, unable to believe what was happening.

Hiccup disappeared, Dragon Hunters are attacking... How can it get any worse?

She hopped on Stormfly's back and ordered the other riders to get back to the base, following them from behind.

She and Tuff had managed to defend the base without Hiccup once, and nothing told her she could do it again. Plus, there are more riders this time. Hopefully they'll make it...

...

Viggo and Ryker stood on deck from the first ship in line, leading the fleet of eight large Dragon Hunter ships.

''You have no idea what you're dealing with...''Ryker growled, standing beside his younger brother. ''Those Dragon Riders know what they have to do when their leader is there. Hiccup knows exactly how to finish us...''

''Relax, brother,'' Viggo purred, very calmed compared to Ryker. ''You'll see. Once the boy's removed from the picture, the rest won't stand a chance. They'll collapse... It'll be a piece of cake...''

The vessels came to a stop and the smaller boats dropped down in the water, ready to carry men to the island, Ryker being one of them.

''Remember. Bring me back the boy _alive._ I want him all to myself...'' Viggo reminded as Ryker went off to jump aboard one of the boats ready to go.

The older man narrowed his eyes and growled before jumping down the large vessel. But the real leader only smiled and returned his gaze at the island before him.

''It's only a matter of time...'' he muttered to himself, ''only a matter of time...''

...

''Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, you guys set off the defences. Snotlout, you're with me, we'll be in charge of setting traps.'' Astrid informed, giving straight instructions to all of them. ''Protect the base is all we need to do until Hiccup's back.''

And so they went, Fishlegs and the twins starting building a rock wall around their base, with the dragons' help, just to give the Hunters more trouble. And then they would take care of preparing the ballista on Astrid's roof, a massively destructive weapon as Tuffnut would say.

Astrid and Snotlout went back to the north beach to set up traps around the area to keep the enemy as far away from the base as possible, for long enough until they found Hiccup so they could get some specific instructions on what to do. Because right now, not even Astrid was sure what exactly they had to do to hold down the Edge... Even though she managed once with Tuff, but now Hiccup had mysteriously disappeared, and all that worry really wasn't helping.

But the fact that Toothless was here meant Hiccup was still somewhere on the island. But Dragon's Edge was so huge, it would take days, maybe even weeks to find him if he never came back on his own...

The two managed to install just enough traps in the woods surrounding the beach before the first boats hit shores and men walked on the beach, securing the area for their leader, Ryker.

The tall man jumped off the embarkation, feet digging in the sand as he walked further, smelling the air like an angry dragon. He growled menacingly, eyes narrowed towards the forest before him, where Astrid on Stormfly and Snotlout on Hookfang were hiding in. But after some seconds, Ryker turned around and gave instructions to the soldiers. Both took the chance and flew directly back to the base to help the others.

It's not like Ryker hadn't seen the two Dragon Riders hiding in the forest... That's what he had smelt. But those two weren't what he wanted. What he wanted was Hiccup, and nothing else. Sure he was going to destroy anything and kill anyone that was in his path to get to him, that's for sure.

The sudden feeling of not being the only one on the island invaded Ryker, his attention quickly brought to the marks in the sand. He kneeled down and studied the footprints and could only guess it belonged to the man and his assistant that had allied with him for a while before deciding to quit and play alone.

He followed to tracks, leading to the forest, but not coming back. The man growled deeply, lifting his head up, realizing he's not alone at all.

''Dagur...'' he muttered to himself before lifting himself back to his feet.

Oh no he wasn't going to let that dangerous maniac get to _his_ prey first...

''Men!'' he yelled, soldiers immediately snapping to attention, walking a step forward, weapons in hands. ''Search the woods, and bring me back that _Dagur...''_ he ordered, ''and the boy too, if he's with him...''

It didn't take more than an instant and seven of those men entered the thick forest, armed with axes, bows and arrows, and rope for their catches.

So those seven Hunters wandered in Dragon's Edge woods in the middle of the night, early in the morning, searching for that redheaded Berserker and the boy, whichever they come across first...

It didn't take more than an hour and the soldiers came back to the same beach they had came from, where Ryker was waiting, expecting them to at least have managed to catch either of the boys. Unfortunately, thanks to the traps Astrid and Snotlout had set up, they didn't get the chance to find anything, and came back to their leader empty-handed.

''Where are they?'' Ryker asked threateningly to the seven men he sent searching.

None of them answered and lowered their heads; avoiding all eye-contact with their leader.

''No one? How about the boy? Surely you imbeciles aren't that stupid to report here empty-handed.''

''We would've caught them if none of those _Dragon Riders_ had laid traps of ropes and nets, leaving us hanging lengths from the ground...'' one of them replied, keeping his head low.

''Always blaming the traps... Maybe you should try and take responsibilities for once, moron...'' another argued.

''Silence...'' Ryker breathed, seeming quite more calm than usual, rising a hand to silence them. ''We aren't here to fight...''

''So you're not, mad..?'' one of those asked, a bit lost.

''Of course not...'' their leader purred, acting strangely. ''It's not your fault... It's mine.'' he circled around those seven soldiers standing straight, ''you see I am your leader... and I have to lead by example. We have to go to extreme lengths to succeed. And to do that... I have to show you how.'' he paused behind one of the men, ''I have to motivate you.'' He plunged his large sword in the soldier's back, and brought it back out, the fresh blood sliding down his greenish blade like a river.

The other Hunters watched in horror as the man fell to the ground, lifeless.

''Well, now you're down to six.'' Ryker said carelessly. He came behind another of his men. ''Do you want to make it five?'' he growled, a large smirk growing on his face. ''Find Dagur and Hiccup, and bring them to me!''

And with that, the six Hunters ran back in the same direction they came back from, gone to search for the Berserker and young Hooligan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I got off track with this story, I'm sorry... That and other reasons... But I'm back!**

 **Shout-outs!**

 **...**

 **Dimentional Phaser: Gone! :3 Just kidding. He'll be back... Maybe...**

 **AquaticDragon: Thanks! :D**

 **1 Fan: Thank you! I try**

 **Guest: Here!**

 **angelicfrosty: I hope they will! And hey, Dragon Riders! Sure they'll hold them off... I hope... XD**

 **Httyd is life xx: Yes I do. I'm glad you like it! And right now I'm really _in_ Once Upon A Time. :3 But yeah, that's probably why there's some bits of it. :D**

 **ladipretender: I'm glad you're interested :D :D makes meh 'appy :D**

 **Jo: XD I just realized XD**

* * *

Dagur had been leading the way back to the north beach, where he first came from, not expecting any of his ships to be there of course... He had ordered his men to come back in a month, so he had enough time to capture Hiccup. The thing was that his little friends would search for their missing leader for probably a week on the island, and then would go out searching at sea, and while they were gone, his fleet would come pick them up. So they would always be elsewhere than where the Dragon Riders were looking, which wasn't at all stupid from Dagur... But still insane. And crazy. And... Well, you get the idea.

''As far as worst plans go, this has got to be, by far, your best worst plan ever...'' Hiccup stated, walking behind Dagur, Savage holding his shoulder, just to have a hold of him in case any funny business happened.

The redheaded Berserker Chief gave a quiet hysterical laugh, not minding turning around to face the youth.

''Perhaps... But I still caught you!'' Dagur laughed, forgetting to be quiet.

Hiccup rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Hiccup sighed, questioning himself how he managed to last all those battles against that deranged maniac. ''Why am I still talking to you..?'' he wondered.

They carried on walking towards the beach, unaware that Dragon Hunters were awaiting them there, unaware of the great danger.

Suddenly, far in the distance, a small, but attracting metal noise caught the two men and boy's attention, halting them immediately. Dagur raised an arm, ordering Savage and Hiccup to stop in track while listening carefully at the alerting sound in the distance. It didn't take more than a couple seconds for him to realize the Hunters coming straight at them. But they didn't seem to have spotted them... yet.

Dagur knew what Ryker could possibly gain from coming to the Dragon Riders' island. It was the same reason _he_ was here. And he wouldn't let that Ryker fellow get his hands on his captive. Not when he _just_ caught him. Hiccup was Dagur's. And Dagur's only. No one, _no one,_ was allowed to hurt him... except for him.

Dagur slowly turned around to face Savage and give the orders.

''You take him as far away from here as possible. You make sure you _don't_ lose him. I want that knowledge, and knowledge I will get. Understood?'' Dagur directed.

''Yes, sir.'' Savage replied, leading Hiccup, who had both hands tied up in front of him, making it hard to try escaping or defending himself. ''But, Dagur—''

''Just do what I told you!'' Dagur whispered as loud as he dared, for those six Hunters were approaching them pretty quickly. ''I'll draw those brainless Hunters of Ryker's as far out so _you_ can take him away. Make sure he doesn't slip away! He's tricky that 'iccup...'' He glared at Hiccup, who glared back.

Savage nodded and they went in a different direction, each man on with their task, for they had to if they wanted to get what they wanted from Hiccup.

''There!'' yelled one of the soldiers, pointing at the charging Berserker, axe drawn, going in for the kill.

As soon as Dagur was close enough to the Hunters, he jumped up and brought his double-headed axe down, clanging against a Hunter's. If it hadn't been for the fact that Dagur's axe had been redone with Gronckle Iron, it would've broken instantly against their Dragon Proof ones.

It didn't take long for the young chief to remember who he was dealing with, for he had a bit forgotten. Dagur never really fought Ryker and his men. They were allies. So he didn't know how powerful they were exactly. But his questions were answered when he was slapped with the flat of an axe to the side of his head, creating a nasty gash close to his marked eye.

Dagur looked around, after the blow, everything seemed to be in slow motion and foggy. His vision wasn't clear and everything was grey.

The time to recover took too long for he hadn't time to defend himself against another blow against his back, knocking him to the ground without any effort.

He gave a grunt as he tried to get up, but hands kept him down. They lifted him up, dragging him Thor-knows-where.

...

Savage completely forgot about his task as he watched his leader battle. His eyes were locked on the Berserker, and Hiccup took the moment to work on the ropes keeping his hands tied together, without him noticing a thing. But the moment had been too short when Savage's attention was brought back on him, and he instantly quit twisting his wrist randomly. The man gave a rough push in his back, the same one he was given three years ago, back on Outcast Island when he had been captured by Alvin. Memories...

They walked further in the woods, the noises from the beach growing calmer. Even though they were now pretty deep in the middle of the woods, the beach was still visible, with the moonlight brightening the white sand. You could see all the men there, including a half-conscious Dagur being dragged in front a tall and proud Ryker.

Honestly, Hiccup was afraid to know what was going to happen to Dagur... Those two men weren't buddy buddies anymore. Hiccup's seen what Ryker was capable of. He could kill a dragon with incredible ease. Imagine with a human...

Enemy or not, Hiccup had to pull Dagur out of this. Ryker surely wasn't going to simply talk with him. He had to have something else in store for that man...

Savage gave another push at Hiccup to stop looking back and keep walking straightly. He focused back on getting free, twisting his wrist to get them out of the loops. And by the time he was done, the beach was almost out of sight, only able to see Dagur on his knees and arms tied at the back with Ryker standing in front of him, his sword in hand and a murderous smile growing on his lips.

About time, Hiccup managed to pull a hand out of a loop and grab his sword at his back, freeing out of Savage's hold. Only for a second...

The Ex-Outcast grabbed the boy by the waist, breaking his run and holding him back. Hiccup gave a sharp cry and fell on the ground with a loud thud. The lad grunted as he recovered and looked up, only to have Savage pulling him back up to his feet. But he pulled trough just in time and gave the man a painful punch in the face, letting him go immediately to cover his bruise. Hiccup got to his feet at incredible speed and ran back to the beach, sword in hand, ready to test all he had learnt with Astrid.

...

Dagur was dragged all the way out of the thick forest to the beach by the men that had beaten him back there. His hands had been tied up pretty tight behind his back, and he was forced to his knees in front of his new enemy, Ryker.

''Where's the boy?'' Ryker growled at Dagur, knowing he's been around the youth for he could smell it.

''I have no idea what you're talking about, Ryker...'' Dagur spat, his grass green eyes meeting Ryker's dark brown ones.

''Or do you...''

Ryker drew his deadly sword to the younger man's throat, causing the deranged chief to lift his head slightly just so the spikes of the weapon didn't dig in his skin to the blood.

''Tell me Dagur,'' Ryker spoke lowly, ''where is he.''

''You won't have him.''

''Oh no? Look around. You're surrounded... If you run back there, those Dragon Riders are waiting for you... One time offer. Tell me where the boy is and you're free to go...''

''Mmh... Sorry. All that banging against my head gave me a memory lapse.''

Ryker growled furiously and came back calm. ''In that case... Your fate is between my hands.'' He grabbed his sword with both hands and swung it at Dagur's neck.

If it hadn't been for Hiccup coming in and blocking the blow, Dagur would've been a dead man by now. But thankfully, Hiccup's timing couldn't have been better.

Ryker's weapon flew out of his hands and dove in the sand, blade first, a couple feet away. It took a moment for the man to figure out what just happened and grabbed his _other_ sword from his back as soon as he got sight of the boy standing back up close to Dagur.

''You don't lay a hand on my brother...'' Hiccup spat, taking good hold of his sword. Not that he enjoyed saying that, but just to make Dagur realize he was on his side right now.

Ryker didn't quite get what was going on, but all that mattered to him right now was get the boy to the ship Viggo was waiting on, so he could finish him once and for all.

The man drew his heavy sword and both weapons clashed against each other, so hard that you could swear having seen sparks flying out. Hiccup was on the defence, once again as Ryker was the one attacking, swinging his sword wildly. The youth managed to block each of the blows, but his arms were growing weaker and weaker every time their swords collided.

Hiccup was backing down way too fast and he would soon be stuck, just like with Astrid. He had to move forward...

Between one of the man's blows, Hiccup ducked under the sword and got out of the way just in time for Ryker's sword sank in a tree trunk that Hiccup hadn't felt that had once been behind him.

Ryker noticed remarkably quickly and turned around, leaving his sword stuck in the wood of the tree.

''Look at that... I'm a natural!'' Hiccup murmured to himself.

''Where do you think you're going!'' Ryker yelled, as Hiccup ran back to safety. ''Are you gonna fight? Or are you still a one-legged coward!''

Hiccup froze in tracks, for his plan was to run back to the base and get reinforcement. But something like that once happened. When Snotlout said ''The future chief is a coward!'', he had frozen the same way, and he was angered... So angered he used unnecessary violence. Both sides of him were having a fight at the time. One side told him to go with his plan and ignore the man, but the other told him to turn around and show that psycho what he was made of...

Unfortunately, the overwhelming desire of turning around won him over and he tightened his fist and sword handle.

Usually, words were a better way to solve things. But in this case, action spoke louder than words.

Forgetting he was weak, and much smaller than his adversary, Hiccup rushed towards Ryker. He could hear the man laughing deeply, and it wasn't helping him calming down.

But at that very moment, right before he could swing his weapon, Deadly Nadder spines came down, pinning themselves in the sand between Hiccup and Ryker.

Astrid had watched Hiccup turn around and walk back to Ryker, in a pace she didn't like, and she could only guess he was angry about something the man shouted to him, and she had to stop her friend before he got himself hurt. Again...

But while Hiccup was going for Ryker, Ryker was laughing and Stormfly shooting spines, Dagur, who was left where, was last seen, had completely vanished...

You could see the ropes that used to be around his wrist lying on the sand. If not so many people had walked around, leaving footprints on the ground all around, you could have seen his, running back to safety towards the woods...

But at last, everyone had been far too busy watching the fight; none had noticed the prisoner's absence.


	5. Chapter 5

About time!

''Where have you been? ' Hiccup asked as Astrid landed after checking out her surrounding, making sure no men were too close.

''Oh, you know... Right, left... Searching for you pretty much everywhere.'' she answered reaching down a hand to help him hop on.

While Ryker's crew took hold of their weapons, bows and arrows, Stormfly was already up in the air, out of their range.

''How did you find me?'' Hiccup asked behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist for Stormfly wasn't known for flying very steadily.

''I didn't.'' Astrid said, ''Stormfly did. She never forgot your smell from last time.''

''That's... horrifying.'' Hiccup stated.

They soared low, Stormfly's massive feet almost touching the tip of the trees as they flew their way back to the base to regroup.

''Where are the others?'' Hiccup asked.

''Their preparing a defensive barrier around the base, just in case any of the Hunters might make it there.'' she explained. ''Why do you think only Ryker's here?''

''If I had to take a guess, I'd say he was sent by Viggo for me.''

''Why doesn't Viggo simply come here himself?''

''Because Viggo never puts himself in danger.''

''Oh, yeah... Almost forgot that. How far do you think Ryker is gonna go to get what he wants?''

''I'd say as far as it takes...''

''How's that?''

''He almost killed Dagur.''

''Dagur's here?!''

But before Hiccup could answer, one of three fired nets caught around Stormfly's wing, and went crashing down towards the ground, knocking Hiccup and Astrid out of the saddle as she spun uncontrollably. Both riders hadn't time to scream because before they could, they were already hitting branches, gasping the pain more than the fear.

Hiccup landed a couple feet away from Astrid and Stormfly, after hitting sharp twigs and being cut on the cheek in the process.

''Alright... That could've hurt more, I suppose...'' he said to himself as he got to his feet and checked out his surroundings, searching for Astrid and Stormfly. ''Astrid?'' ''It didn't take long and he spotted her with Stormfly, unwrapping the net around her wing. ''Is she okay?''

''She'll be fine. But she won't be able to fly right now... Which is great...'' she said, ''Where do you think those nets came from? Ryker's men were all at the beach, right..?''

''I'm not so sure about that...'' he answered as he got sight of men surrounding them, Hunters, to be exact. They were all armed to the teeth, approaching them dangerously from every side, Hiccup and Astrid in the middle of the circle with a downed Stormfly.

''Where do _they_ come from?'' Astrid whispered as her and Hiccup placed themselves back against back, sword and axe out.

''I have no idea... '' he whispered back.

Hiccup took hold of his sword's handle with both hands and held it tight as one ran for him, a giant spiky mace in hand. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and yelled ''DUCK!'', and he and Astrid ducked the instant the Hunter's mace swung. A second too late and neither of them would have a head about now. As the man's weapon flew out of control, Hiccup took the chance to strike, and gave him a painful kick in the guts with his metal leg. Both riders took back their position as others took out a second weapon just in case after watching their pal collapse. Stormfly shot spines when she saw some approaching her friends too quickly, and ran around, wings opened wide, making herself look bigger. Hiccup and Astrid stayed together, fighting off anyone that dared come close. Until a soldier charged at them, causing them to separate themselves and let the man hit a tree as he continued running. And by then, he and she had their own Hunters to fight, which wasn't easy anymore for they had each at least five. But it was going surprisingly good. And with all the techniques Astrid had shown Hiccup, the lad was defending himself fine.

Hiccup swung his sword at his adversary, creating nasty gashes when they didn't get the chance to block his blows. But while he was busy focusing on one, two others came from behind him and knocked his weapon out of his hands and one placed a hand to cover his mouth so he didn't called for backup from his friend.

Being too busy with hers, Astrid didn't noticed the fact that Hiccup was in trouble, being tied up a gagged, and taken back towards the beach.

It was only moments later when she finished off the last one with Stormfly, turning around to go help Hiccup, that she noticed.

''Hiccup?'' she called, ''Hiccup!''

She ran to the spot she had last seen him, taking his Gronckle Iron sword that was left lying on the bloody ground. ''No...''

If he wasn't here, and not a body lay on the ground, that meant they took him... And she knew _exactly_ where they were taking him...

...

''No! Come on! Let me go! Let go of me!'' Hiccup yelled through the gag as he was carried on a shoulder with his arms tied to his back.

He was thrown at the ground by the man, right back in front of Ryker. Hiccup stood on his knees, bending forward, his forehead almost touching down the sand before him. The same soldier that had carried him took hold of his hair and forced him to look upwards. Hiccup cried out the pain, shutting his eyes tight.

''A runt... They say they're smart. But running isn't a smart move...'' Ryker spoke, placing the end of his sword under Hiccup's jaw. ''Take him to the ship.''

''Aye, sir,'' the man said and Hiccup was forced up to his feet.

A sudden war cry came from the distance, and a furious Astrid came running out of the woods with her axe in hands, ready to kill anything and anyone that stood in her path.

Ryker gave a heavy sigh, and waited for the girl to get closer.

''AARGH!'' went Astrid as she charged for Ryker, and the instant she knew she was close enough, she swung her axe at the man, only for her blade to sink in the armor protecting his arms. And before she had time to take it out, Ryker gave her a violent punch in the guts, sending her flying backwards, crashing in the sand.

''My, my... I am going to enjoy watching you die in front of your friend,'' Ryker laughed as he raised his sword above his head.

''NOOO!'' Hiccup cried out, as he watched Ryker raising his blade. ''ASTRID!''

It was clear that Ryker never got in a proper fight against Astrid, for when the blade came down, she rolled on the side, and got to her feet incredibly quickly and gave the man a couple of good deserved punches in the face.

Ryker growled furiously as he took his sword out of the sand and swung it to the lass, Astrid's axe still stuck in his arm. But the fight didn't go that far for Dagur came out of nowhere and rushed for Ryker, pinning him to the ground giving Astrid time to go get Hiccup. Not quite understanding what he was doing, Astrid took her axe and ran for Hiccup, killing any man in her way.

Hiccup stayed low for the time Astrid knocked the guards out, just in case she was carried away, and might kill him too. But at the end, he found himself untied with her by his side, a hand placed on his shoulder, smiling.

''Let's get these guys back in the water,'' Hiccup said as Astrid handed him over his sword.

While Dagur fought Ryker barehanded, Hiccup and Astrid battled what was left from the crew, swimming them back to their ships.

''You...'' Ryker growled as rocked his sword at Dagur, ''I'm gonna kill you!''

''You'll try...'' Dagur spat, escaping death one more time.

Ryker grew tired and kicked the young chief in the leg, sending him to the ground as he cried out the pain, bringing Hiccup and Astrid's attention to them.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, knocking what he was thinking.

''Hiccup, no!'' she cried, reaching out a hand to grab him before he went off, but it was too late. Hiccup wasn't known to let people die in an unfair fight...

Running through Ryker Hiccup went, but luck wasn't with him at that present moment, for he forgot about Ryker's size and the man pushed the other side of bade of his sword against the boy's throat as soon as he was on top. He barred his teeth and pressed harder, choking Hiccup, forgetting he had to deliver the youth alive to his brother waiting back on the ship.

Hiccup tried gasping for air, but no air seemed to want to come in or out. He tried kicking the mean above him, but he had grown too weak, even with the adrenaline rush kicking in, he wasn't able to get him off to breathe. Knowing he wasn't able to do anything now, he shut his eyes tight and waited patiently for death to find him.

''You people never learn...'' Ryker growled, smiling as he watched Hiccup accepting death.

One thing Ryker never learned was make sure your enemy is dead before turning your back against him.

Dagur took hold of a random weapon lying on the ground once he got to his feet, grabbed the handle tightly, and swung the deadly end at Ryker's head.

Without a sound, the man collapsed beside Hiccup, out clean. Hiccup held his throat and sat up as soon as he was free and gasped desperately for air, his eyes red as blood. He didn't register what exactly happened but he was glad to be alive at the moment.

Dagur dropped the weapon in the sand, and looked down at his unconscious enemy.

''I could say the same for you...'' he breathed.

It took time for Hiccup to pull through, but he finally made it and looked up at Dagur who stood in front of him, without wearing any murderous or blood thirsty look, just a simple look of relief.

The Berserker reached out a hand for Hiccup to take it and help him to his feet. Without any hesitation, Hiccup took his hand and was helped up to his feet.

Astrid came running to them, quiet shocked to see Dagur helping Hiccup.

''You okay?'' she asked, covered of sweat from battling the rest of the Hunters alone.

''Yeah,'' Hiccup answered, ''I think.''

''Great. Now, what do you want...'' she asked, addressing herself to Dagur.

Dagur looked at her quiet confused, but then smiled, ''What do I want..?'' he said thoughtfully, thinking about everything he actually wanted. ''Mmh... This comes with no prize,'' he finally said, placing a hand on Hiccup's small shoulder.

''Stop playing games...'' Astrid warned, ''everything comes with a prize with you... You wouldn't risk your life for us, that I know...''

''Wrong!'' Dagur almost yelled, ''Hiccup, is my brother. And brothers always look after each other.''

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. ''Alright...'' she said flatly, her eyes never leaving him. ''But you're leaving either way...''

Dagur smiled as an answer. ''You have my word...''

Astrid glared at him one last time; for she didn't trust him more than before even after saving Hiccup's life.

''Tough one...'' Dagur whispered to Hiccup.

''I know...''

...

No more than a couple days, Dagur and Savage were off the island and back on their ships, were they belonged as for the Dragon Riders set more watchtowers around the island, and mostly around the north beach, for it was now well known to welcome the enemy.

Ryker was carried back between claws on his ship, dropped on the same he came from, for Hiccup had given the order. Killing wasn't his thing, and Ryker wasn't the head of the Dragon Hunters.

Hiccup and Astrid were healed from every cut created during the fighting and had recovered completely and were carrying on with the swordfight lessons. And she had so say... He had improved _a lot_ after all what happened.

Something Hiccup kept thinking about was why Dagur had helped him... He did save him from losing his head, but... It's not like knew he needed to save him back... Maybe Dagur did change a bit like Heather told them, when she explained how she managed to escape... But he would still watch his back. One thing for sure was that he would always pick crazy over berserk, anytime of the week.

...

Ryker walked inside Viggo's cabin under deck as they sailed their way back to their island, for there wasn't anything left to do around Dragon's Edge. They were outnumbered and Ryker was injured from the blow he received from Dagur.

''What happened?'' Viggo asked, noticing his brother's gash.

''Dagur...'' Ryker growled.

''Dagur? What about him?''

''He was on the island, stood in the way of your plans... helped the Dragon Riders.''

Viggo lowered his gaze and turned around to face the wall behind him.

''Dagur followed the same path as his sister...'' he said, calm outside, but raging inside, for that Berserker ruined his plans like Ryker said. ''He's now standing in the grey zone...''

''The grey zone..?'' Ryker thought out loud, asking his brother what he was saying.

''The line between good and evil...''


End file.
